Ryuuma Chronicles
by PoeticRemorse
Summary: Five strangers meet to find the Jewels on order from their monarchs. Will they be able to? Will they be able to stop the war before it is too late? They better, or all they know and love will be thrown into eternal darkness. Rated T for cussing.
1. Prologue

A long time ago, there was once a world where there was no war, no fighting and no weapons, However there were no humans then. There are few humans even now. Everyone is a Shiftling, someone who can switch between humanoid and beastial. The King of the Sky, Harile Kizano, was killed on the 13th day of the 13th month in the year of 1739, Age of Land. Before he was killed on that day, his voice rang out over the battlefield, "Carry on my will! Become the ruler of the Sky! Get the Jewels I left scattered over the lands! Now, find them!" All the Shiftlings in the country of Ryuuma set out for those Jewels.

There are three supreme Territories, Thunder Territory, Raiun, Ice Territory, Hiamiryu and Fire Territory, Kazahi. The three supreme Territories are in a triangle, bordering each other. The rulers of the Raiun Territory are firm and strict, as are the rulers of the Kazahi Territory. The rulers of the Hiamiryu Territory are firm, but not as strict as the others. Others include "Land Close to the Sun" or Sorayu, Metal Territory called Kinzouko, and Earthquake Territory called Jishika.

War has broken out over the country of Ryuuma. Over 10 thousand are either dead or dieing. The world is falling apart at the seams. But can a group of people brought together by fate stop this war by gathering the Element Jewels? They have to, or else their world could be plunged in eternal darkness.

* * *

Well there is the prologue. *sigh* I thought it was longer. Anyways... This is gonna be my major fic. Check out the pics I'm drawing to go along with this story on my Deviantart. Now I gotta put more effort into a longer chapter. *long dramatic sigh* Also let me know if I got the wrong catagory in the next few chapters. And don't say that you don't get it. It will make more sense in the upcoming chapters.

~Push that button down there then write a few words. That's why the button is there~


	2. The Rebellious Thunder Dragon

It was a rainy morning. However this doesn't affect anyone in the Territory of Raiun. Everyone loves storms up here. Up on top to this mountain, overlooking a valley on one side and a desert on the other, we get the rain first before anyone on the side of the valley I pulled my shirt down over my head. Slipped on a pair of black jeans with checkered accents and put on my long flowing coat. I grabbed my sword and belt and put them on, sword in my left hip so I can easily grab it. I looked at my mirror to find it was cracked. I don't remember it being cracked like that yesterday. Then I remembered about last night.

~Flashback~

_My father walked into the room. It was storming really bad outside and I didn't hear him come in. _

"_Zarik, I need to tell you something." he startled me. "You are going to fight in the war against the other Territories. We need you to fight, for the sake of your king."_

"_It's always about them isn't it." I snarled._

"_What?" _

"_It's aways about the royals. They throw our lives around like they do their money." I repeat._

"_Son. You can't go and disrespect the Lord and Lady." he said, his voice laced with suppressed anger._

"_Why not? It's not like they can hear me."_

"_How do you know that?" he almost yelled, anger rising._

"_Why would you know. No one knows what goes on behind these giant walls surrounding the city! No one likes the royals any more, Father! They won't let us out of here. And when they do they are either to fight off the war or because their banished!" I yelled, my body starting to change into the monster I was born with._

"_You shut your fucking mouth!" he screamed grabbing my head and smashing it into the mirror. "You have no right to say that kind of shit." my father said. He was beginning to change too. His nails had sharpened into talons and green scales creeped up his neck. It looked like he was gonna fire a lightning bolt at me any second. He threw me across the room, smashing my back off the other wall. I coughed and felt something warm roll down my neck and face. I chuckled. I hate to admit it, but I love the thrill of the fight. Call me a masochist, but it's true._

"_We will talk about this in the morning." my father said, changing back, talons turning into fingernails and scales receding. He fixed his hair, exactly the same color as mine, but him is slicked back where as mine is spiked up, and left, trying not to break the door. I picked myself up off the floor and sat down on my bed and decided to take a nap. Even though when your bleeding profusely it's the last thing to do. _

~Flashback End~

There was still a dull throb in the back of my skull, but I ignored it. Then I noticed something. If my head was bleeding when I fell asleep, wouldn't there be blood on the pillows and sheets? I went over to my bed to find clean linen. Not a drop of blood. Who changed the sheets? And why didn't I wake up when they did? I wondered all these questions as I left my room.

When I came downstairs my dad told me to sit down at the table. I simply flipped him off and continued walking toward the door. But something grabbed my leg before I made it out the door. A long, black slender tail was firmly attached to my leg. I knew it was my mother trying to make me stay and listen to that asshole who calls himself my father.

"Mother, really? You know that won't make me stay." I said

"Oh yes it will. You know I have multiple tails. And don't even think about cutting off my tail with your sword." she said.

"Yes well, you are the weakest dragon in the city. Even Lera is stronger than you." I stated. Lera is my younger sister by 9 years. She is 8 years old, and is already stronger than my mother. Although that's not really a surprise. My mother can't fly and refuses to attack anything. Over the years of not attacking anything, her muscles have deflated. The only thing strong about her is her sense of direction.

"So? I can still beat you. With a flick of my wrist, you will be on the ground begging for mercy." she mused.

"That's bullshit and you know it." I said calmly.

"Son, leave your mother alone. We need to talk." my father said firmly from the table.

"Well maybe I don't want to talk" I replied.

"Come, sit. Or I'll get the officers to make you sit." he threatened. I took that warning and sat down opposite him. One more complaint to the Officers and I'll either be banished so no more harm will be done or put in jail.

"Son, you need to join the war. They need you to."

"And if _I_ don't want to?" I asked.

"Then you will be a traitor to your city and to your Lord and Lady. You will be banished..."

"OK then. It's a hell of a lot better than joining to fight for those bastards." I cut in.

"Or you will be publicly executed." he finished.

"Ok. I choose choice one." I said.

"You will fight in the war?" my father asked.

"No. The other choice one. Banishment."

"You want a public banishment?" my father asked again. Man, he is asking alot of stupid questions today.

"Hell yeah. It's better than fighting for them." I exclaimed.

There was banging at the door. "Officers! Open the door!"

"Oh it's already noon. Better tell them to get your public banishment ready." my father said getting up and opening the door.

"Your son has been drafted to the war. We have come to collect him." one said.

"He doesn't want to. He prefers banishment. Go ask him your self." My father replied, stepping aside to let the Officers in. They walked up to me and said, "Is this true? Would you prefer banishment than to fight for the Lord and Lady?" the taller one asked.

"Yes I would."

"Then your under arrest for treachery against the Lord and Lady, and are to be banished at this time tomorrow." the other one said putting hand cuffs on my wrists. But they felt different. I have been in hand cuffs before, broke out of them tons of times. But these are preventing me from snapping them in two. I struggled to break them but to no avail.

"Don't bother trying to break out of them. They are Ryutsume cuffs. Dragons can't break them or shift while wearing them." the taller one pointed out. Damn it! They put me in the back seat of their car and closed the door. I saw Lera,being held back by our father, crying my name and telling the officers to give me back. Lera looked like she was going to transform and second. Dark blue scales covered her arms and neck and her eyes were a brilliant red color.

She broke free of father's hold and ran up to the car. Tears were streaming down her face. I mouthed a few words to her and she started to shift back. She returned to my father's side and I mouthed "Take care of her, or else." to him. He nodded his head and we drove off. I dozed off waiting to get to the containment facility. Because when we got there I was carried into my cell and thrown onto my bed. I just slept some more waiting for tomorrow to come.

* * *

Long chapter. Didn't take as long as I thought though. Well there is the first chapter. I'm gonna switch between Thunder, Ice and Fire until they meet up. I need a name for another character though. In the group there in supposed to be another girl dragon, but I can't think of a name for her. She is from the Metal Territory. Post a name in the rewiews and the first one will be her name. It can't be a English name though.


End file.
